Legend of Power
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: Its year 3056 and all superheros minus Laura(X-23) and super villains are dead. a new evil arises and has control over half the galaxy and plans to take over the rest! To stop this four new heroes will become...well heroes. THIS IS LEGEND OF POWER! Also plz review(cute pouting face)?
1. Prologue

**Jarold appears**

**Zero:he does not**

**Deadpool****: he does not own marvel beat you to**

**TUXF****: hope you enjoy**

* * *

Three kids walk out of a school. Two are male the other is a female. They were each wearing casual clothing as they were walking. One of the boys was wearing a red shirt with black shoes, his pants were blue, but torn; which had looked like somebody had grabbed a knife and started cutting holes. The other male was wearing blue jeans, blue shoes, and a blue shirt. The girl was wearing a purple skirt, light purple shoes and shirt.

"I can't believe the teacher expects us to write a thousand word essay!" The boy with the red shirt said.

"Zero the teacher expects_ us_ to do the essay not you." The young girl said in a sisterly way.

"You make it sound like I can't write a thousand words AAruun." the young boy named Zero said back in a snappy attitude.

"She does have a point though." The other young man said.

"Jarold you're supposed to be on my side." Zero complained.

"That's your problem. Right now I'm trying not to get myself killed." Jarold said.

"I thought-"the young lady was cut off when Zero said:"He isn't _your _friend he's _my_friend."

They all started to laugh at that comment. As they were walking they were talking about the party they were about to go to.

"Yeah. I hope they have nachos, pizza, cake, and nachos, and pizza, and cake." Zero spoke with an entranced voice.

"You just said the same ideas twice." AAruun said to Zero, and then looked at Jarold to back her up. But Jarold had the same look of hypnotism in his eyes like Zero.

_"Boys… there're all the same when somebody mentions food."_ AAruun thought with disgust.

"Well anyways it doesn't really matter what's there. IT'S A PARTY! And if you guys know me I never miss a party!" Zero shouted happily.

"You sound so much like Pinkie Pie… I can't believe I just said that."Jarold responded almost as soon as Zero finished his sentence. Zero and AAruun gave him weird faces before they all broke down laughing. They all said their goodbyes when they reached their neighborhood.

* * *

**TUXF:sorry about all the talking i already had this part of the story done on the computer from a long time ago**


	2. Chapter 1 Party

**Proluge**

* * *

I was going to the party when I crossed paths with Jarold.

"Hey. Do you know why we have to wear suits to the party?" I asked Jarold as he pulled on his collar.

"AAruun was right about you being stupid you know. Didn't you read the invitation card?"Jarold told me while he was snickering.

"AAruun was right about me being stupid!? Pfft! Yeah right. The world will end before she says anything that's right about me. All I read on the invitation card was that there was going to be a party at the school after that I stopped reading." I said I could feel my cheeks were slightly warm.

"Well it was really the prom that we are going to. And since it's a prom we have to wear suits." Jarold said with a small look of disgust in his eyes. As they were walking down the street they were talking about the prom. I said that he hated going to the prom because he had to wear a suit. Jarold didn't really mind wearing the suit. It was just how crowded it was that bothered him.

"If it wasn't crowded it wouldn't be a prom now would it."I told Jarold. Jarold agreed with him. As they took the last turn they heard someone shout to with for us.

"_GUYS! WAIT UP! ZERO! JAROLD! WAIT FOR ME!_"I knew it was AAruun that was shouting for us so I turned around ready to say walk faster, but what AAruun was dressed in got me laughing. She was wearing a short skirt (for the first time since I've known her) the skirts color was a light brown color. Her shirt was green which covered most of her legs. I was laughing because she was trying to keep it hidden that she was wearing a short skirt. I could hear laughter coming from next to me and knew it was Jarold.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She shouted. By the time she caught up to us she was too tired to try and hide the fact that she was wearing a short skirt. That just got me and Jarold laughing even louder. Well I think it left laughing and entered howling a little while ago. I have no idea why the _hell_ she would even show up like that.

"Are you trying to be like Moka?" Jarold asked curiously. I can see why he thinks that. There's a TV show called Rosario Vampire (originally a manga) pretty good show (both are good); but the main characters name is Moka Akashiya and she wears the same exact clothes because it is the school uniform. Anyway I think because of this me and Jarold are going to call her Moka from now on. I was about to comment on it when a limousine drove up.

It was like one of the rich brats long sleek and black limos. It looked like it was long as 3-9 yards long. Jarold whistled next to me. At the same time AAruun was trying to hide how she was dressed. The brat I was talking about is more like a jack*** and a dumb*** mixed together. As he stepped out you could tell he wasted thousands of dollars on that suit, because it looked like how a car would look like after it had been waxed. This dumb jack***'s hair looked like there was 10 bottles of gel in it. I mean his hair was shiny even though there was no light out.

"Well looked at the bi-"

"What my friend here meant to say was that we were glad you could make it." AAruun said this while giving me the scariest death glare in the world. I probably whimpered a little because I heard Jarold snicker. I saw AAruun give him the same glare and he sounded like a dog begging for crumbs.

"Whatever… how about you be my date to the dance beautiful." I should probably tell you his name. The jack***'s name was Pikachu Pika. Yeah I know stupidest name ever. But he is probably the biggest playboy ever.

"Sorry Pika but I already have a date."AAruun said this while she moved closer to me and grabbed my arm. I could hear Jarold trying to hold in his laughter. He said I so have to get this. He took out an iphone59 and took a picture.

_"Yeah...we need limos to get around not hover cars or teleportation but were so 'advance' we have the iphone59."_At least that's what I thought. The iphone59 (or i59) has the ability of the Wii, Xbox, Xbox live, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, and the Xbox 457669. Including every single playstation/psp (there's now about a thousand different psp/playstation) ds (stopped at the 3ds) and the Wii U. I was really hoping we would be able to get away from Pikachu before he could say anything but obviously the universe hates me.

"What… how did someone like you" he said pointing towards me," End up with her?" I could still hear Jarold snickering behind us. We just turned around and left, but not before I flicked him off.

You could hear (and most likely see) the steam coming out his ears. As we walked into the gym you could hear Jarold's jaw drop. Lights were flicking on and off with multitudes of different colors. I think I heard Jarold say you're on your as he walked away to get some punch. I was about to join Jarold at the punch table when Pikachu entered the gym.

"_Well this completely and totally sucks. Now I'm gonna be stuck with AAruun for the rest of the night! All because Pikachu decided to make a grand entrance."_ I thought with rage. I really badly wanted to join Jarold at the punch table (and shoot some hoops). So while I was here hated my luck Pika walks up to us _AGAIN!_

"Don't you wanna ditch this idiot and dance with me?" he said without paying any attention to me. AAruun just answered with a no. the way she said made her sound like a pissed off mother who doesn't want her child going somewhere (and trust me I've been through and in that situation). I just wished I could've socked him in the jaw right then and there. AAruun just grabbed me and Jarold and told us it was time to leave. All three of us had large smiles on our faces. But (as I've read in a bunch of books) little did I know my whole life (including my friends) life was about to change.

* * *

**HEHEHE**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 2 V

**OK this chapter is incomplete so please do not hate it I will add more when I have time**

* * *

As me Jarold and Zero were walking home, a light skinned lady with long flowing red locks appeared in front of us. She was wearing a thigh high skirt (I was no longer embarrassed), ankle high shoes (I don't think she was wearing socks (if she was they were really small)), with a small shirt which was light blue (and left most of her stomach uncovered).

"I hope you boys will listen to me... and you to AAruun." She said in a sweet voice as she turned sideways and her boobs jiggled.

* * *

**Told ya incomplete**


	4. Chapter 3 heroes and villains

**Zero Explains things**

**Deadpool:He does**

**TUXF:arent you supposed to be bothering The Avenging Spider-Fan**

**Deadpool:yes**

**TUXF:then go bother him until he post six more chapters of spideys sidekick**

**AAruun:He does not own marvel**

* * *

I will tell you what happened to the marvel heroes that i can remember

Captain America:KIA

Iron Man:MIA

Wolverine:POW MIA

Ms Marvel:KIA

Spiderman:POW MIA KIA

Nova: being a complete idiot killed himself by flying into the sun( stupid right?)

Iron Fist: died peacefully in Kun'Un

Luke Cage:MIA

Spider Woman:POW

Cyclops:killed y Dark Phoenix

Colossus:kill by h-bomb

Black Panther: lived with storm peacefully until Waganda until doom attacked KIA

Some villains

Doctor Doom: died with Black Panther

Lizard:Special serum killed him

Doc Ock:fell of building

Trapster:traped himself(complete idiot right)

* * *

**so that's the third chapter kinda boring but will be useful later on when the knowledge will be needed**

**Deadpool:Im baaaaacccckkkk**

**TUXF:go bother ****the avenging spider fan**


	5. Chapter 4 Strange Day

**This is a story from the request of The Avenging Spider-fan please enjoy**

**Deadpool: he does not own marvel**

**TUXF: even though i sure wish i do**

* * *

"Strange day isn't it AAruun?" Zero asked.

"Depends on _your_ definition of the word strange." The girl named AAruun answered back.

the day they had with their friend Jarold( whose at his house sleeping) was a strange one. Meteors hit the Earth for the first time since 2012; tsunamis and other natural disasters followed in its wake. Many people thought the world was ending.

"Did you see the face of that kid when the crab landed on his _FACE_! It was _priceless_." Zero said with laughter in his voice.

"You had to help him get it off." AAruun said with a snort.

"Only because now he owes me sixty DOLLARS!"Zero shouted triumphantly.


	6. Chapter 5 Explanation

**I had help with this chapter the idea came from Fighter1357 **

**Go check at Fighter1357 stories they are really good**

**People go see TASF's stories cause in one of them i end up beating the **** out of him**

**Deadpool: He does not own marvel i heard Superboy punched you is that true**

**TUXF:yes?**

**Deadpool:So does that mean your allowing people to punch you?**

**TUXF:no.**

**Deadpool:Damn because i really wanted to punch you**

* * *

P.O.V. AAruun

* * *

Ever since his birthday Zero has been different. He is no longer playful and silly. He acts more like Jarold now. I think its because of his parents death and hes trying to honor them.

* * *

Two Years earlier

* * *

P.O.V. AAruun

* * *

It was six years after the middle school prom. It was also Zero's birthday. Jarold, Mr. and Mrs. Royale, and I had planed a surprise party for Zero(even though he thinks he's to old for party's). Me and Jarold were taking him home to surprise him when we started to smell smoke coming from the direction of his neighborhood. As we got closer the smell of smoke intensified making it harder to breath, yet we were still sprinting. As we rounded turn after turn we finally found the source of the smoke. Obviously it was the fire, but the fire was coming from inside Zero's _house!_

We all stood there for a few seconds paralyzed by shock. Then Jarold too out his i59 and called 911. I was trying to comfort Zero the whole entire time. Yet even as the fire got closer he didn't move. Each time me and Jarold had to drag him farther and farther away from the house. By the time the firefighters, and ambulance arrived the fire was nintey feet away from his house. It took about and hour or two... give or take to put the fire out.

The house still stood but just gave a low whistle in surprise that the house wasn't destroyed.

"I FOUND TWO BODIES!"The leader of the firemen shouted."I NEED SOME HELP TO MOVE THE DEBRIS SURROUNDING THEM!"About five more firemen sprinted in to help. We heard a few grunts from inside. then one of them walked out and told Zero that his parents had been killed in the fire.

* * *

Ever since that day Zero's _never _been the same and I don't think he _ever _ will be.

* * *

**So a little bit about Zero.**

**Deadpool:After this story make sure you check out Legends of the Past**

**TUXF:That will be posted after I finish Legend of Power**

**Deadpool:That story will be a short one but it will be one that explains what Zero's,AAruun's, and Jarold's past were like before they met. **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please leave a review I need it to boost moral**


	7. Chapter 6 Grandma Part 1

**OK this chapter will be an explanation for Zero's family tree-ish thing**

**Deadpool:he does not own marvel. Seriously people review this story he needs a boost in morale**

**TUXF:I sure do**

**Deadpool:Also go read his other story**

_italics_-thoughts/emphasis/sounds

**bold**-authors note

underline-?

* * *

P.O.V. Zero

"_I can't wait to see my grandmother again_." I thought excitedly. I was going to see my grandmother again for the first time in years.

"Yo! Zero! You going to see your grandma?!" Jarold asked as he ran over to me.**(A/N: Right now Zero is at the airport)**

"Yeah!"I yelled back. When Jarold finally reached me he was out of breath. _HONK! HONK!_ Me and Jarold looked over to where we heard the sound.

"You planning on leaving without me right?" AAruun asked as she walked out of the taxi. I didn't answer her. Jarold, AAruun, and I always(during the summer) go visit my grandma Laura.**(A/N: If you haven't realized that that is X-23 your are really stupid.)** But this time the visit wasn't going to be a happy one; I would have to tell Laura that her son and his wife had died.

"I guess your looking forward to this trip."AAruun said.

"No, don't get me wrong I am looking forward to this trip but..."

"But your not looking forward to having to tell Laura what happened." Jarold finished for me.

"Don't worry about we will explain it to her with you." AAruun told me. That really made me feel better.

* * *

**OK the next two chapters will be abut the wait/plane ride**

**Deadpool: And the visit to Grandma's. Why can't I be in the story.**

**TUXF:Hope you enjoyed it.*Begins to talk to Deadpool***


	8. Chapter 7 Grandma part 2

**Ok plane ride **

**WWWWWOOOOOOOO!**

**Ages**

**Zero-17**

**AAruun-18**

**Jarold-16**

**Laura-150**

* * *

P.O.V. Jarold

Today was going to be a long, boring, and dangerous day. Zero's Grandmother is not somebody you want to anger. She is the best there is at what she does since Wolverine died. As we got our tickets a voice came from the intercom saying that the flight was going to be faster than usual. So me Zero, and AAruun began to sprint towards plane 50. Zero was far ahead of us, clearing the way by bumping/crashing into people.

"Watch it kid!" One man shouted. Zero didn't pay any attention to anybody as we he sprinted toward the plane.

"Last call for plane 50." The voice over the intercom said causing us to sprint even faster. We took a left and made it to the plane right before they had to leave. After we explained why we were late they let us on. Zero kept on talking to himself throughout the ten-hour flight to Hawaii. I wanted to say something to make him feel better but I knew nothing would have worked. I looked out the window to see birds and water. That was then i remembered Zero was scared of flights. We usually took boats to Hawaii but today we took a plane. Every time there was turbulence Zero would clutch his seat to the point where stuffing would come out and his knuckles turned red.

"Zero nothing bad is going to happen I promise."AAruun said to him even though she was scared of water. I realized the n that those to have known each other before they've known me. I have heard the story that they've known each other since they were born but they met me ten years ago.

The plane reached Hawaii at 5:00 in the morning.

* * *

**Short chap I know.**

**I was just in a rush to get this posted.**

**Deadpool:He does not own Marvel.**


	9. Chapter 8 Grandma Part 3

**This chapter is going to be longer than some of the other ones**

**Deadpool:He does not own Marvel**

**TUXF:Should't you be with the characters of The Spider and the Bat(TSATB)?**

**Deadpool:I break the fourth wall remember?**

**TUXF:That still isn't an excuse for leaving a story.**

**Deadpool:*shrugs* whatever.  
**

* * *

P.O.V. Zero **(A/N This story will be focused on Zero's P.O.V for a long time then it will be Jarold's.)**

As the plane landed I felt much safer than when I was in it. I could tell AAruun felt the same way. I saw Grandma waiting for us at the drop-off zone.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Yo. Grandma me,Jarold and AAruun will be coming over soon."  
_

_"When?"_

_"Ten hours... give or take."_

_"I'll be waiting for you at the drop-off zone. Also why aren't your parents coming?"  
_

_"They died in a fire while I was at school."_

_"I'm happy your still here, even though i wish they survived. But they would be glad that you survived instead of them. So make sure you live a long life for the m'kay?"_

_"OK Grandma."_

_"I love you see you when you get here."_

_"I love you too." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

P.O.V. Zero

We all walked over to her as she waved her hand in the air. She had changed a lot since she came to the future.

* * *

_Flashback_

_P.O.V. No one's_

_"Logan where are we."_

_"I don't now kid. But from the looks of things I have to guess Wade sent us to the future."_

_"How are we supposed to get back."_

_"Kid would you stop asking questions while I think?" Laura remained quiet for a while until Logan spoke again._

_"Since the author set Wade up to this."_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Laura,Logan Have you to noticed that both your names begin with an L?"**_

_**"What do you want Wade?"**_

_**"Nothing really the author said I'd get my own parts in his next story if i sent you guys into the future so ta-ta."**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_"I think he wants us to learn something."_

_"If we really are in the future why is everything so peaceful?" It then crossed Laura's mind that the author wanted them to learn how to completely control their feral side._

_"Logan he may want us to learn how to control our feral sides."_

_"You really think that's it kid? I think there's something more. Now you see this is the life i wanted for you. Nobody hunting you down, no one shunning you, you can a long, happy , and peaceful life here."  
_

_"You could to dad."_

_"I've been through too much, and lost too much to be able to truly live here in peace."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"How are you all doing."Laura asked as we stopped in front of her. We all said good. She seemed please to hear that.

"Come on. Let's go the mansion to talk."**(A/N Laura had a lot of money when she came here courtesy of me)**As we walked to the mansion I noticed that there was a surfing contest going on.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Can _I_ enter the surfing contest."

"Sure Zero. That should be able to take your mind off of things."

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending of the chap I have more things planed for the next chap.**

**Deadpool:He isn't really sorry he just had a writer's block.**

**TUXF:I will sen you back to TASF if you don't shut the mother****en **** up!**


	10. Chapter 9 Weapon X

**This is another chapter**

**In this chapter you will finally get some action**

* * *

P.O.V. Zero

As we were walking to Laura's mansion we heard a large explosion.

"What the **** was that!?"I shouted in surprise. We all ran to the mansion to see it burning with people surrounding the burning mansion.

"Who are you!?"Laura shouted over the roar of the flames.

"Us? I'm surprised you don't recognize use since we created you."A tall man said walking out of the flames."This."He said pointing to the burning mansion."Was meant for Zero. Since he would interfere with our plans."This enraged me. He would put my friends and family in danger just to kill me he would soon realize how dangerous I was when angered. I then realized myself that when my house had been burned to the ground they were behind it.

"Weapon X?"Laura questioned in a shocked voice.

"Thought we were all gone didn't you."The tall man said. For me that was the last straw.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!  
:)**

**I now how you all thought there was going to be action in this chap**

**But i decided to move it to the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 10 Zero's death Part 1

**Fight sce****ne!**

* * *

P.O.V. No One's

Zero gave a ferocious battle cry, that was full of pain. Claws came out of his hands, feet and knees.**(A/N I had that idea for a long time.)**Three in his hands, two in each foot, and one in each knee. All of the caws were surrounded by black flames.

"_DIE!_" Zero shouted as he charged one of Weapon X's workers. He slashed the worker's chest then landed behind him. The worker erupted into black flames.

"Cool." Zero said as he watched a burnt skeleton hit the ground.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Three meteors his the ground in front of Jarold, AAruun and Zero. The one in front of Zero had Black flames and darkness surrounding it. Jarold's had wind kicking up surrounding objects. AAruun's had been surrounded by water. As each one of them touched a meteor, a bright light engulfed them giving them powers._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Zero was flipping, slashing, dodging, and stabbing as Weapon X's workers tried to kill him.

"Run! I can handle them!" Zero yelled as his friends(and Grandma) watched in awe.

"Run!" He yelled again as his friends( and Grandma) stayed. They ran after that looking behind multiple times to see haw he was fairing. Zero flipped over a guy, stabbed him in the back, took his shotgun and shot the guy charging him from behind. The guy was sent flying a few yards from the power of the shotgun.

"Sweet."Zero said with a whistle looking at the shotgun. He then turned around to see multiple guns pointed at him.

"Boo." One of his enemies said smugly.

_BANG!_ Was heard as one shot was fired; followed by multiple others.

Then silence. There was not a sound to be heard.

* * *

**I know you all want to know why I killed Zero.**

**He will return after a certain amount of chapters I have not decided yet.**

**It will be between 13 and 15.**

**Because of that the chapters will be much longer than they usually are.**

**Leave a review(or PM) me telling me which chapter you think he should come back to life in.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 11 Zero's death Part 2

**Zero is about t****o die!**

**Deadpool: :)**

**Zero :(**

**TUXF:GLARE**

* * *

P.O.V. TUXF

"So you still have a little bit of fight left in you. Huh?" The leader of the new Weapon X**(A/N Henceforth they will be called WX)** said. Zero was struggling to stand up; but could only manage to be on his hands and knees.

"Go _****_ yourself with a _cactus!_" Zero spat back to him. With a glare the leader of WX pointed at him and said fire. A man with a RPG came and shot at Zero.

"Even though you have a healing factor the bullets will stay inside your body _forever!_"WX's leader said triumphantly. The missile began to speed up and then it hit the ground about five feet away from Zero.

"_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHH!_" Zero shouted in pain. His body hit the ground leaving a small crater.

* * *

P.O.V. AAruun

We heard an explosion and a cry of pain but we never looked back. After we were about fifteen miles away from the battle sight; Laura began to explain what Weapon X was to me and Jarold. She said it was and organization that tested on living things... humans to be exact; to be used as weapons for their own selfish and evil purposes. She was one of the things they _would _have used but instead she was created from Hydra**(A/N If you've seen X-men Evolution you would know what i am talking about)**; but was going to be used as a weapon for WX.

* * *

P.O.V. TUXF

I walked over to Zero with a smile on my face. It was not his time to die yet... he had a universe to save; plus I have to protect him. I called upon the elements of the earth to breath life into Zero. He began to breath again. I had a smile on my face for the fact that the universe still has a chance; because if Zero couldn't learn how to defeat Weapon X; how would he stop the even greater evil behind them. I then noticed that it was just his body getting rid of the air still inside of it. His body erupted into black flames. Then there was nothing left.

* * *

**I told you he was going to die.**

**But obviously he has a greater purpose to the universe one that even he does not know about.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. AN Most important one ever

**A/N**

**Story discontinued until more reviews/PM**

**The story will continue in part two.**


End file.
